Max and Fang: A Fairytale 2
by ily4eva
Summary: Sequel to MAX AND FANG: A FAIRYTALE! You should probably read that first. FAX! Romance, action, tragedy. The prophecy says only one can survive. So who's going to die for the world? Max? or Fang? Some original flock members in this too! INCOMPLETE
1. The Beginning of the End

Fang's POV

The kingdom is going wild. Max wasn't the only orphan now. Everywhere I look there're lonesome children scattered at every corner. Most of them had already lost hope and you could see it in their eyes. Where were their parents? At war. My father, a.k.a the king, was shot about a month ago. That's also how long the war has been raging on. No he's not dead, but he's in a coma and has been for a while now. Since then, everyone has dropped all their duties to battle for the right to rule, but what's the point of 'rule' once everyone's dead.

Max still has to go into hiding once word got out she's the surviving Capulet, and my presence is no longer a concern for others since I'm a 'banished prince' who decided to avoid the battle for power. All I need is Max, and I would be fine.

Speaking of Max, she was leaned against my shoulder asleep. She wore a cloak and pulled the hood up to hide her face from the villagers or what was left of them. Slowly, I put my arm around Max and traced my fingers down her spine. She smiled at my touch and opened her eyes. She looked gorgeous as always with her brown eyes sparkling and her matching wavy hair tied up by a ribbon.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake. I was just enjoying the wind. Times like these… we don't get much of this peace anymore."

I sighed and stood up reaching out a hand for Max to take which she did. "I think I'm going to visit my father tonight."

"Ok then I think I'll come with you." Max jumped up swiftly and stretched her wings. Then, we both took a long look at the scenery away from the loud battle cries. The sun was setting and the light made the water from the lake sparkle. The sky was turning from blue to a glow of red. It was merely a signal of the world's end.

Max's face turned sad, so I took her hand and started running. Laughing, she followed and soon enough we were both in the sky.

"Fang?" she kept her face serious and staring straight ahead. This worried me.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I wonder how much time we have left." She was referring to the time I had before I had to give up my life for the world.

"Max. Come on. Let's not worry about that yet."

"How can I?"

"Let's just be happy with what we have."

"You're right. So why are we going to visit your father?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while, and I feel like he doesn't have much longer."

"Yeah, I understand. It'll be good for you, I hope." She smiled this time and lightened up the mood. "I remember my father… and my mother, oh and also my sister."

"You had a sister?" This was the first time Max had ever opened up about her family, so I was all ears.

"Well, not my real sister. She was more like my playmate. She took care of me even though she was younger, but I'm not sure where she went. She disappeared a couple of weeks before the invasion. I remember she was an orphan, and I found her by herself in my mother's garden, so I invited her in. After seeing how happy she made me, my father let her stay at the castle."

"Wow. Your father sounds a whole lot better than mine."

"No, I don't think your father's bad. He's just lost."

"Lost? I've heard horrid, mean, bad, cruel, and jerk. Lost is a new one."

"Well, I don't think he knows what he's doing or even why. Like why is he trying to get rid of the prophecy?"

"He was trying to…. Kill you. That way the…"

"No because my father would have been the one murdered anyways. How ironic is it that his attempt started the prophecy."

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well, Fang. You can't die. You really can't. The kingdom needs you and it's in your blood to become the new king."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Max dropped it.

"What about your mom?" I continued.

"Funny… she disappeared as well shortly after Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yeah she's the 'little sister'."

"Mine did too."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, after she realized my father was… evil" Max smirked at the word. "She left both of us, but after learning to fly, I've been able to visit her."

"Well then we should visit her too."

"Sure. I want her to meet my love anyways." Max smiled again and flew closer to peck a kiss on my cheek.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this! Will get better... I hope :) **


	2. First Tragedy

Max's POV

In a way, this felt good. Even though the world was ending, the kingdom was in ruins, and Fang's death is getting closer and closer, just the fact that Fang and I could finally be together makes my heart flutter, in a good way.

After that awkward but relieving talk, Fang and I landed behind the sacred tree. I pulled up my hood and we started walking towards the castle.

The place was in ruins, and it made me want to cry and fight. Fight against those who abandoned their family for power, and cry for those kids who were left out on the streets to die.

"This place sure is sad." I stated. We just passed by two children. One of them was an older sister and the other a younger brother. They looked so skinny, and their cheeks were so hollow. The little boy pointed out a wagon filled with watermelons. The guy selling them was turned around counting money. The little boy slowly made his way towards the wagon and was about to take one when the girl called her brother back and scolded him gently for trying to steal. Then, she pulled out some change from her pockets and asked the guy if that would buy her a watermelon, but he only yelled at her for bothering him and smacked her across the face. She fell and her brother went to help her up as she crawled back to their corner, but not a single tear fell. They were one of those who had given up hope.

"Wait." I told Fang and ran off to the siblings. The boy was shaking his sister's arm as she curled up into a tight ball.

Fang was surprised at my sudden command and he stood staring to see where I went.

From out of my cloak I pulled out a couple of apples and some wild berries I picked earlier with Fang, and I gave it to them. They looked up at me with sad eyes, but smiled and took then gratefully. I smiled back and crouched down to pat their heads.

"What are your names?" I asked in a soft tone.

"I'm Nudge, and he's Gazzy."

"I see. Where are your parents?" They didn't answer, and I wasn't going to force them to. "My parents are gone, but never give up hope."

The two young looked up and smiled bigger and nodded.

Fang had come to meet them, and after seeing their condition, he bought a watermelon and handed it to them. They laughed with twinkling eyes and said thank you.

"You know what we should do?" Fang asked thoughtfully intertwining our fingers.

"Hm… what?"

"Well, this may sound crazy, but start an orphanage."

"No I think that's brilliant! Oh we could help all those kids, and it would make me feel so good."

"Me too." Fang said chuckling.

"Where are we going to get the food and supplies?"

"There's a patch of land between the hills. We could try to grow something on it, and we could get some blankets and such from the castle. I'm sure no one would care… or notice."

Finally, we arrived at the castle. With the King in a coma, everyone had abandoned the place for war. Therefore, as we ran up to the giant gates, no one stopped us from entering. We simply climbed over since it was still locked, and Fang led the way to where they laid the King. He was kept in an underground chamber.

Fang told me to stay by the door, and he headed towards the King.

NO POV

"Father? Father please wake up." Fang said quietly. Then, he reached out to touch the King's hand who gasped suddenly startling both Fang and Max. Fang jumped but calmed himself and once again showed no emotions.

Fang was right, the King didn't have much time left though he had finally woken up.

"Son, I have been waiting for you."

"It's ok. I'm here now."

"Fang, you must become the new King. I'm sorry. I know I've been a horrible father…" he coughed but continued "I didn't mean to abandon you. I'm so sorry. Really, I was only trying to protect you, but I drove away your mother. Please Fang I ask not for your forgiveness, but I love you Fang, my only son."

"It's ok father. You've tried. I know…"

"I've failed, but Fang, listen to me. The prophecy, Max. She's in danger. The tree's taking her life. Fang…" His hand went limp as Fang's eyes got big with shock.

Max's POV

"Fang?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

I had been standing away from both of them on account of Fang's orders, and I couldn't hear much of what they were talking about. However, when Fang turned around, grabbed my arm, and started running out of the room, I knew something was wrong.

Hey guys! I wanted to name some people who reviewed but no one reviewed! :((

PLEASE from now on if you read this REVIEW! Give me some ideas? Some thoughts? Was it good? Horrible? Tell me!

Understand that if I don't get a lot of reviews I will have to stop the story. Sry peeps.


	3. First Fight Together

Fang's POV

This was so not right. Max is not going to die. She's not going to die because I'm not going to let her.

"Fang? Fang! Snap out of it and tell me what's wrong."

I heard Max's voice, but I couldn't answer. This was so confusing! Who's dying? Max or me? What about the prophecy? What else did my father have to say? Ugh!

"Fang! You're hurting me!" Max yelled seeming close to tears except I knew she wouldn't cry. The statement, however, snapped me back to reality.

I let go of her wrist which had been slightly bruised by my grip.

"Oh. Max I'm sorry. Um… he just said he loved me and that he was sorry."

Max gave me a glare. She knew that wasn't all, but no way was I going to tell her _Oh he just said you are going to die. Turns out it wasn't me after all. Just you. _

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yep! Let's go build that little orphanage thing." I stated happily. Max nodded and we took off gathering logs and what we could along the way.

"So when are we going to visit your mother?" Max asked bending down to pick up another stick.

"Hm… I'm thinking after we are done building."

"Ok deal. Can't wait."

"Good." I said laughing and dropping off a quick kiss.

"Hey you know what else I want to do?"

"What?" I replied willing to give her anything she wanted.

"To have a picnic. With you."

"That sounds good."

"Just let me know wh…" I was interrupted by what I thought sounded like screaming.

"Fang? What's…"

"Shh." I hushed Max telling her to listen, and she did. The noises got closer and closer, until from far away I could see a light: fire. It was the villagers. Either they were retreating or charging to kill.

"Oh crap. Look's like we are going to have to join them." I stated.

"What?! I'm not going to take sides." Max sounded stubborn.

"We can't fly. They're too close. Let's just knock them out. We don't have to actually hurt them."

"You're right. Let's go for it."

We dropped all we had gathered so far except for two medium sized sticks that we would use as a weapon if anyone tried to attack.

The crowd of people came charging towards us looking fierce. I recognized them. The leaders carried swords, the middle carried bows and arrows, and the lowest class of the group carried fire sticks. Since the war started, a group of people started an army to eliminate anyone who wasn't part of their army. They even made their own plaque to mark those who were alliances. People called them Erasers for reasons unknown, but they were vicious, described as half man half wolves.

"Max? This could get messy."

Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! Tell me if I should change anything about this story! PLEASE HELP! Thanks :)


	4. Erasers

Max's POV

The way Fang's voice wavered let me know he was serious… and scared. Apparently, these weren't just average people that would get their butts kicked easily, but I reassured Fang that we could handle anything.

"Don't worry. I've been through way worse. We got this."

We both got into fighting stance and readied ourselves. The rest felt like a movie: like I was watching myself from far away.

Once the people were close enough for me to see their face, I knew what Fang meant. They weren't human. They were taller, and furry, and they had huge features like teeth and paws that would rip you to shreds.

Didn't matter. No weakness would be shown.

Pretty soon they had surrounded us, and there was no where to run: not that we would. Around estimate, I'd say there were maybe 6 or 7. Nothing we couldn't take care of.

"Let them hit first." Fang said in a cold voice that made me shiver. Even though that shiver was a tiny movement, the things caught that little shiver and the one right in front at me. Fang was about to get in front of me, but I jumped too and kicked the thing in the face barely knocking it back, and then smacked my stick/branch/log thing against his sword knocking it out of his hands, but this also snapped my wimpy stick in two, so I threw it away and tried to attack again. Another attacked Fang when he tried to protect me, so he went to fighting mode as well. How he was doing I couldn't tell.

"Maximum Ride." The thing fighting me said clawing me across the face and laughing.

"What? No. How do you know me?" I said side-kicking him. He dodged it.

"Tonight you die… by me." His voice was venomous. He tried to punch my stomach, but I jumped and did a front flip to land behind him and elbowed him as hard as I could then punched his back trying to break his spine. He was close to falling, but before he did he spun around and dug his claws into my shoulder. The pain was excruciating, but another two of them came at me. I made sure to knock their weapons out, but I still got burned on the leg and side with the fire stick. Somehow one of them got a stray bow and arrow thing and tried to shoot it at me, but they were too slow. I dodged and clamped my hands around their ears to deaf him, then dragged him against a tree and kneed him in the chest. The last guy managed to kick me in the side, and I heard bones crack. The noise was sickening, but I finished him off by grabbing a fire stick and smacking him with it.

As I turned to check on Fang, I saw one of them close to stabbing him with an arrow, so I occupied myself by surprising him with a knee in the back that quickly knocked him out.

Fang also finished his fight and turned to make sure I was ok. He looked exhausted.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Me? Max you're dripping blood!"

"Hmm?" I had forgotten about my shoulder. "Oh yeah. It's nothing. Let's just go."

"Wait, let me try to stop the bleeding." Fang leaned me against a tree, and took off his shirt and started pressing it against my shoulder. I had taken off my cloak to reveal my tank top underneath. Really, I couldn't feel it anymore. The pain subsided and it was only numb and tingly, but the pain returned at the pressure and I winced.

"Oh sorry." Fang said and then gentled up. "Better?"

I barely managed a nod breathing in his scent. So bitter yet sweet.

Now, I couldn't help but stare at Fang's eyes, hair, lips… body. Whoa! What did I say? Well his dark features matched so perfectly… and his eight pack… His hair dark and laid out perfectly hanging over his eyes which were so dark, so mysterious. His skin's a nice olive color, like a perfect tan. I could still feel his tender touch.

Without realizing, I had reached up with my good arm and stroked his cheek, and slowly I ran my hand down his neck to his shoulder and pulled him in. Fang smiled and pulled me in as well, except he moved closer then expected and leaned in to kiss me… on the lips.


	5. The Future

Ok! Sucky chapter right now, but I needed it. And I want everyone who's about to read this review and tell me what you think! Please! Thank you! :)

Enjoy! Or at least try to... :P

Fang's POV

Max was hurt. Pretty badly, too, but she didn't even seem to notice the blood dripping down her arm. Instead we kissed, and I couldn't help enjoy the moment. She smelled so sweet, like a field of flowers.

It was obvious Max was exhausted. I could see it in her eyes and the way her movements were slow and sluggish. Honest to say, I was pretty tired myself. Still, Max got the worst of the fight.

"Let's find a place to stay." I said helping her up.

"Can't we stay here?" She suggested wobbling a little then holding on to the tree for support.

"No. I'm afraid more of them would come, and I don't think you're up for a fight right now. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"Probably from loss of blood." I said picking her up.

"No. Put me down. I can fly." She said squirming uselessly, but she had a serious face.

"No! I don't want to risk anything like you falling from 2,000 feet in the air. Just… sleep."

Max stopped squirming, but she kept her eyes open. I started walking to find a clearer place where I could take off.

"Looks like we have to delay the orphanage building." I suggested not wanting to push her too far.

"No! That's not necessary. We can get to work tomorrow, I'll be better by then."

"If you want, but don't push yourself. You tend to do that."

"Well so do you! But…" She was stopped short by a screech…. That came from her. Oh god, what else could be wrong with her.

"Max? Max what's wrong?" I asked worried.

Her eyes were closed and her face was pale, but she didn't look to be in pain. Maybe she was just asleep?

I was about to start running for a take off when she woke up gasping.

"Fang!" She called out. I took her hand letting her know I was here.

"What? What happened?"

"I saw… it was mad… like weak… and dying… but I had to help it… it gave me life…"

"Max what are you talking about?"

"The future." She said smiling as if she understood everything. Maybe she did. Then, she fell asleep and I took off flying us towards the twin hills where we would make a home. It was on that flight, holding Max sound asleep in my arms, that I realized what I had and wanted to do because I loved Max.

And I would ask her, once she woke up.

Finally, I landed and laid her down. I laid down beside her and fell asleep staring at Max's perfect face.

Tomorrow, she's in for a BIG SURPRISE.


	6. Big Surprise

More reviews please

Max's POV

By the time I woke up, the sun was already high in the sky, and Fang wasn't anywhere to be seen. My mind started hyperventilating, and all the worst stuff imaginable ran through my head. Don't blame me… blame my life. Someone took him? He left me? He hates me? Where is he?!

I jumped up wincing a bit when the wind stung my cuts though it felt good on my wings which I stretched out for a fly. I searched around for a bigger piece of land to run across, and once one was found, I started running as fast as I could. I was just about to jump when Fang stepped out of nowhere.

"Fang!" I screamed as I ran right into him.

We landed side by side facing each other laughing.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked still chuckling.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah. Come on let's go." Fang said excitedly.

I brushed off some sand and dust, not that it helped much. My clothes were a mess: little holes here and there from cuts and stains of blood and mud.

"Go where?" I asked curious from his tone of voice.

"You'll see. Just hurry come on!"

"Fang! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we are going." I said half afraid he was going to lead me down a cliff.

"Oh come on Max! Please! I said 'please'. When do I ever say please?"

"Fang." I whined as he dragged me along. "Fine, but can't we at least fly?"

"Nope" Fang said smirking.

"And why not?"

"Because then you'll be more anxious for the surprise."

I groaned. The walk seemed to take forever, but I had really never noticed how green the forest was. It was beautiful, and the way the color set upon my eyes felt really good. Still, not as good as the air and up in the sky.

"Ok. Close your eyes!" Fang said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"What?!"

"Close your eyes."

"Whoa! No! Why?!"

"Max! Why are you so hesitant?"

"Because! What if you push me off the cliff or something?!"

"Ha ha very funny. Come on."

Obviously, I'm not a very big fan of surprises, but this was Fang, and I'd do anything for Fang. So I closed my eyes and held out my hand. He took it gently and pulled me closer, then he picked me up bridal style.

"Fang what are you doing? I can walk you know." I complained, though I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked and kept walking.

Somewhere along the way, I tried peeking just a bit, but Fang caught me of course.

"Bad girl. Be good and close your eyes." He scolded gently.

Finally, Fang stopped walking though I could barely tell with my eyes closed.

"Ok you can open them." Fang said quietly right against me ear. The way his breath felt against my neck made me shiver slightly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and the sight brought tears to my eyes. Laid out in front of me was a field of flowers. The place was alive with youth: butterflies and stray rabbits. Right somewhere in the center lay a blanket with food laid out everywhere. The next amazed me. The rabbits or bunnies whatever stood at each corner of the blanket as if presenting the food to us. The flowers were a pure white with an orange glow at the tips of each petal which sprung out from a purple center, and they smelled amazing.

"Fang?" my voice cracked as I tried to choke back the tears. He only smiled and set me down. He looked a little to the right where the rabbits were, and suddenly they were surrounding us. I could have sworn they were laughing.

Fang took my hands in his, and stared into my eyes.

"Max?" I waited for the rest half afraid he had horrible news.

"Let's get married."


	7. New Power

Max's POV

The most amazing thing had just happened. Fang asked me to marry him! We danced and laughed and kissed… and then I woke up from my dream.

Oh that's what I expected to happen, but instead I had slapped myself to make sure I was awake. I was!

"Max! What are you doing?" Fang said wondrously holding my wrist to keep me from slapping myself again.

"Making sure I'm awake!" We both laughed at my stupidity, but really this wouldn't have surprised me if it had been all a dream.

"Well? Do you want to or not?" Fang said raising his eyebrows and smiling my favorite half smile.

"Well duh! Yes! Let's do it… after we finish building that orphanage thing for the kids. That way everyone can watch."

It was obvious Fang didn't want to put it off, but he just nodded and said "Whatever you want!"

"Remember how you wanted a picnic?" he asked leading me to the food. I could barely stop myself from drooling. I only nodded staring at the food.

"Well knock yourself out."

Then, Fang did something very questionable. He seemed to be staring at the bunnies that were still sitting there patiently, then they ran off and can back with a bouquet of flowers.

I was amazed Fang could train them in a day at the most. I glared at him then the bunnies then him again. Finally, I took the flowers breathing in the sweet aroma.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He said picking up an orange.

"Train bunnies? And bunnies of all things?" I said laughing.

"Um… I didn't exactly train them… I asked for their help."

"Say what?"

"I talked to them." He said casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world: a dark mysterious Fang talking to bunnies.

"I can talk to them. I figured that out today when I was getting ready for this 'event'. They kind of jumped out of nowhere. I ignored them at first, but then I was about to go and pick those flowers, when they rushed ahead of me and came back with a bunch of em. So I asked them to do all this stuff like jump and run around in a circle and I told one to run into a tree… he did. They can hear me." I still laughed at the thought of Fang talking to bunnies.

"Well, what about other animals? Think you could talk to them, too?"

"I would think so, but I haven't tried."

"Try right now!" I suggested taking a big bite of chicken.

"Uh ok… how?"

I looked around a spotted a nest in one of the trees. "Hm… tell those birds to bring us a worm."

"A worm?"

"Well, I just want to test your 'ability'."

"Well ok then."

Fang seemed to stare intensely at the bird, and soon enough the bird was staring at us, too. Then, it flew away.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know. Either it worked and she's getting us a worm, or she got scared and…"

Before Fang could finish his sentence, we heard a chirping and as we looked up saw the mother bird flying towards us with a worm in her beak.

"You can talk to animals!"

I already had an idea of how this could be of our advantage.


	8. New Friends

Fang's POV

Max and I started building the very next day. Really, with two bird kids who could fly this project was almost too easy. Using my new power, we caught some wild horses and used then to pull along some logs that we couldn't carry. We gathered lots of branches to build a fire, and extras to store. We only wanted to build something simple, just something for a shelter.

By noon, we got all the items needed, and started building. We tied the logs together for the walls easily enough, but then came the roof. This was going to be tricky because no horses could help: only flying creatures strong enough to carry logs. Max and I each picked up an end, and flapped out wings hard. Somehow we managed to lay the logs across. We covered them up with leaves with some birds' help. Finally, we were done.

Max sighed and stretched out on the grass wiping off sweat from her forehead with her arm.

"Tired?" I asked sitting down beside. I brushed away a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"A little, but more relieved." Max said smiling. "Oh! I almost forgot. Let's go get something to eat, then we can go to the castle and get some blankets."

"You sure you don't want to rest?"

"Yep! Come on! Don't get lazy." She warned and ran off.

I groaned. "Ok! Wait up!"

We didn't get far when she stopped and pointed to bushes with what looked like tiny tomatoes.

"Um. Aren't those like toxic?"

Max laughed. "No! These are just wild berries. They taste delicious." She said picking one and throwing it into her mouth.

I shrugged and joined in. They were delicious: soft and juicy.

By the time we finished, we looked like vampires who had just sucked someone's blood: our mouth and lips were so red. Even after that, we carried extra berries for the walk.

On our way to the castle, we saw those siblings again, Nudge and Gazzy. They greeted us this time with smiles.

"Hi Max! Hi Prince Fang!" They said in near unison.

"You can just call me Fang." I said smiling. "How are you guys today?'

"Better." Replied Nudge.

"Really?" Max asked obviously happy.

They nodded, and Max pulled out some of her berries which she handed out to them who took it gladly. She looked up at me, and somehow I knew exactly what she was thinking. It was almost like I could hear her voice in my head.

"How would you like to stay with Max and me?"

"We want to!" said Gazzy "But we can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because our friends don't have a home either."

"Well, where are your friends?"

"On the opposite side of the village. Their parents are fighting, too, but they can't get here because it's too far. We aren't sure if they are alive either. One of them is your age! He's blind, too."

"Well, it sounds like they could use some help. They can stay with us, too."

Gazzy looked to his sister who was gulfing down the berries. Nudge stopped and handed the rest to Gazzy unwillingly.

"It's ok you can have them." Gazzy said thoughtfully. "But what do you think about their offer?"

"No take them." Nudge said dumping the rest into his hands. "And I think we should go."

"Here have some more." I said giving them some more. "We could use your help carrying some blankets from the castle."

"Sure!" Gazzy said.

Once they finished, we'd get blankets, then go to rescue their friends.


	9. Mission part 1 of 3

Max's POV

"But we want to come too! They're our friends!" Gazzy whined.

"I know, sweetie, but it's too dangerous. We hear there're lots of fights in that area, and Fang and I don't want you two getting evolved." I said laying out blankets and pillows for beds. Fang stood by the door watching us.

"You don't know them…" Gazzy continued. I sighed and ruffled his blond hair. He stared up at me was pleading blue eyes.

"Sorry Gaz. You can't. You just can't. You and Nudge stay here." Fang pitched in with his head down. He leaned casually against the door frame, and the way the sunlight hit him with his wings out. Oh god.

"But…" Gazzy started again.

"Gazzy, just shush!" Nudge interrupted. "They're nice enough to give us a good place to stay. How old are you to whine anyway?"

That got Fang and I wondering, we never asked about their age, and they never told.

"Yeah how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm 9." Gazzy said proudly.

"And I'm 12." Nudge said. Then, I examined the two. They both wore shirts that were too dirty, but seemed to be in ok shape. Gazzy had shorts on that had mud stains all over, and Nudge wore a skirt that went down to her shins. It seemed too short.

Gazzy had blue eyes and blonde hair while Nudge was very tan with brown curly hair and brown eyes.

Sometime late in the night, when Gazzy and Nudge were too tired to argue, Fang and I flew away.

"Ok. So do you want to come, Gazzy?" Fang asked.

Gazzy yawned and laid down by the door closer to the fire. "I think I might just be in your way." Then, he closed his eyes.

Nudge laughed. "Be careful. Iggy's strawberry blonde with blue hair. He's blind and very pale. He stays with his mother and 2 younger twins. Gazzy doesn't know this, but his mother's abusive. His father's at war, but he died early which drove his mother to insanity. She locks them up all day, so they won't 'get hurt'. If Gazzy knew, he'd rush off to try to find them, but if they didn't move, they live in a shack with the flat roof."

Fang and I nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh and also, yes that's a very dangerous place, but it's gotten worse since the war started. Most of the war happens there. Please be careful."

"We will. Don't worry. Take care of Gazzy." Fang said.

"Oh I will! I have been for the 6 years." She smiled confusing us.

"Wait so he's not…" I was about to ask.

"I'll tell you when you get back. Hurry before it gets too late."

We nodded and was walking out when Nudge called after us.

"Max? Fang?"

We turned around. "Yeah? Need something?" Fang replied.

"Um… well, my parents never really… they…" Nudge stopped short and ran to us giving us a huge hug.

Fang ad I smiled. Then, we stepped into the dark, and made sure we were out of sight from Nudge and Gazzy before taking off into the sky.


	10. Mission part 2 of 3

So here's the 10th chapter of the sequel to Max and Fang: A Fairytale. However, I'm not happy about uploading it. Seriously, I work hard to write these things, and I really LOVE all of you who added my story to your favorites and alert! Thank you sooo much. They made my day, and you know who you are :)

But this is my 10th chapter and I only have 14 reviews. I must say I'm disappointed. I really want to know if I'm doing awesome or horrible? And I hate to say this, but if I'm not getting a lot of reviews that must mean not a lot are interested, and THAT must mean **I'm going to stop writing**... But thank you, those of you who have reviewed.

Fang's POV

If it wasn't for our night ray visions that came with our wings, we'd have run into every one of the night flock birds. The sky was so dark with a tint of red. The only light source came from the full moon.

"Oh look, it's a full moon. The werewolves must be out." Max said smiling.

Just then, a howl indeed rang out through the darkness of the night. Max looked at me with a shocked face, "Right on cue. He's warning us not to go."

"You're kidding right?"

Max tilted her head and smiled suspiciously. "Oh you know I'd never back out of this. Even if werewolves eat us."

"Better call a vampire." I said.

"Yes! Because I'm sure we can find one in your father's kingdom."

"I can be a vampire." Then, I flapped one wing and kicked the air for a good pump, and I jumped and tackled Max midair. She screamed as I caught her and bent down as if to bite her neck, but I simply gave her a gentle kiss and smirked.

Max chuckled, "You're good."

Max's POV

After maybe a 20 minute flight, Fang and I landed on the western side of the kingdom. The village wasn't big, and finding the house was easy enough. Getting in shouldn't be hard either, but breaking Iggy and his siblings out could be tricky if we didn't want his mom to know.

There was a bar window facing the back that had little light shining through. Sitting staring outside the window was Iggy, except he couldn't see anything. However, when we got within 6 feet of the window, he scrunched his eyebrows and lifted up his head as if he knew we were there.

"Hey Fang…" I said pointing to the window.

"Who's there?" Iggy said in a somewhat soft voice, though loud enough for us to hear.

"Iggy?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Iggy we're going to help you. Can you trust us?"

"No. I don't know you people." Iggy lowered his head and rested his chin on his hand.

I was about to introduce myself and Fang, when a sound came through. That sound was drums? Beating drums in a steady rhythm, and following that rhythm was footsteps.

Iggy's face turned hard and worried. "I don't know you, but if you don't want to get killed, you need to leave."

"No! What about you? We have to get you out of here!"

"Ig? Who are you talking to?" We heard a young voice speak.

"Myself. Go back to sleep Elias."

The sound got louder until we could see those fire sticks again.

"Fang, we have to fight."

"No you can't, you won't win," Iggy warned. "They've got guns and back up from every alley and every corner. Hide behind the house."

"Max, just go." Fang ordered, and we hid peaking out from the edge.


	11. Mission part 3 of 3

Max's POV

There was a leader carrying a list. He read out names very loudly and ordered his kinsmen to knock on the doors of those he called. They obeyed and the residents gave a little something to them: money.

Closer and closer they came. Iggy had gone away from the window and blown out the candle carrying the light. Finally, they came forward to the shack and knocked on the door. The mother with tired looking eyes opened it and managed a small smile.

"May I help you?"

"You need to pay back your loan."

"Oh! I paid you back last month."

"No. You're still missing half."

"Oh. But I don't have any money. Come back next month, and I'll have it then. I

promise."

"No! You either pay us back, or you lose everything. Where's your children."

"No. Please no! I'll have it I promise! Please spare my children."

The guy smirked. Then, he kicked her back into her house. She screamed, but being where we were, we couldn't see anymore. The people laughed and then slammed the door.

"Light it!" The leader yelled, and one of them with a torch threw the torch with fire through the only window.

The mother screamed bloody murder. "Iggy!"

That snapped us into action.

I immediately jumped forward through the fire and Fang followed.

"Iggy! Get your siblings!" Fang yelled against the roaring fire. Those people who started the fire had already walked on laughing.

The roof was already collapsing and the walls were only heavy slack.

Fang and I tucked and rolled through the burned down door. The room was nothing but orange flames and smoke. It was so hot and hard to breathe. The mother wasn't in the room, so we went ahead to get Iggy. His mother was probably trying to find him. A vase set on a table caught on fire and exploded shattering glass everywhere, a couple slicing our skin.

"Iggy?!" Fang and I called trying to find which room was his.

"In here!" he called back. We could barely hear him, but their coughing gave their location away.

Fang kicked open the door, and we saw Iggy and the twins huddled in the corner trapped in the fire. The roof collapsed on us, but we were able to avoid getting seriously injured by the big pieces. Another explosion happened as the fire caught the metal bars.

There was a ring of fire around them, and it was spreading.

"Fang! We have to jump!" I yelled.

"No! I'll get them!"

"Shut up Fang! You can't carry all three! We'll go together!" I said annoyed with his 'heroic' words. "One! Two! Three!"

We ran as far as we could and jumped tucking our knees to our chin. We ended up rolling across the floor.

"Max! I think we have to fly! We can't jump holding these people!"

I groaned. Letting other people see us fly didn't seem like a good idea to me, but Fang was right. I nodded.

"Iggy! Hold on tight!"

"I'll get the twins! Go on ahead!" I called out, and I grabbed onto each twins tiny wrists. Right before the fire enclosed us, I took off flapping hard and gasping from the smoke.

I spotted where Fang landed dropping Iggy off, and I landed the twins by them who ran to Iggy. They embraced each other.

Then, I realized their mother was still inside.

Instinct took over, and I ran towards the collapsing house again.


	12. Second Tragedy

Fang's POV

One second, Max was running towards us with the twins hand in hand. The next, she disappeared. I saw her running towards the fire consumed building.

"Max! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed after her frustrated by her action. "Iggy? Take care of your siblings. I'm going after her." I said running after Max.

By then she had already disappeared: tucking and rolling into one of the caved in walls.

I found an opening in the back and crawled in. The smoke surrounded me immediately stinging my eyes, nose, and making me cough. I squinted my eyes trying to find them.

"Max!" I called out desperate. "Max!"

"Fang?!" Her voice sounded worried and relieved, and she sounded close. I crawled into another room across from the one Iggy had stayed in. Max was there holding a lady. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to have pretty bad burns, some starting to turn black. Max looked like she had some burns, too, though not as bad. Blood ran down one side of her cheek like she had smacked her head on something sharp. Ouch. They were trapped in a corner.

"Max! Fly!" I called to her across the flames separating us.

"I can't! There's not enough room to open up my wings. I looked up. There wasn't an open in the ceiling yet, nothing big enough.

Then, I remembered that hammer we used to knock down Iggy's door. I ran jumping over puddles of fire to reach it. I flew up as fast as I could without hitting the ceiling too hard, and used the hammer to knock down the already weak ceiling being careful none hit Max. Once I could fit through, I reached my hand out to Max.

"Come on! Hurry!"

"Ok! But I'm taking her too. You got to hold us up until I get out there! Can you do that?!"

"Yes! Just get your butt out here already!"

Max reached out holding on to the lady's arm as well. She jumped and I caught her just in time, but pulling both of them out wasn't easy. Sweat rolled down my face, but once Max's wings were out she flew herself, and we all relaxed: except for the lady who face was pale excluding the dark ashes stains.

We landed close enough to Iggy, and gently set the lady down.

"Mom?" The twins said at once, but they didn't take any steps closer to her. Once Iggy heard, his face stiffened but he remained sitting.

Suddenly, the mother coughed heavily waking up.

"Iggy? Elias? Elysia?" She called, but no one replied. Her eyes were too swollen to open, but tears fell noticeably.

"I'm sorry." She said miserably. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. Your father loved you, too." Iggy's face softened, and he walked towards her taking her hand.

"It's ok mother. I forgive you." He obviously knew she wasn't going to be there much longer, but no tears fell.

"I only kept you in, to keep you away from danger. I really am sorry." She coughed and a thin line of blood came from her lips. "Oh Iggy. I'm finally there, I'm finally going where your father is. I'll tell him you love him. I remember, when I first gave birth to you. Your eyes were so blue. They were gorgeous. I only wish I could see it now, for the very last time."

"People have called you crazy for no reason. You haven't changed at all. You just cared. Everyone treated you so badly."

"It's alright." She said stroking his cheek. "I'm going to be ok now. You are too."

"I believe you."

"Just remember me. Ok?"

Iggy nodded. "Don't worry. I will."

"Please. Tell Elias and Elysia to forgive me, so that I won't go where the fire is."

"Yes… mother."

"I love all of you, my children." She said smiling, then slowly her breath stopped.

Finally, the tears of Iggy fell as he held her hand tightly.

"Mommy?" Elysia asked. "Mommy wake up. I forgive you too." Elysia said walking towards them.

"Don't!" Iggy warned. "Mommy's not waking up. She's going to go somewhere nicer. She said she loved you, too."

"I love you, too, Mommy." Elias whispered.

Max herself was leaned against the tree, her eyes full of sadness.

This was the start of a long lines of tragedy.


	13. Reunion

Max's POV

My left leg was pretty screwed up from that fire caused by idiots. However, we managed to save everybody. The mother… didn't live through it, and watching Iggy let her go was one of the saddest things I've seen in my life. It reminded me of my own parents' death and how I wish I could have been there to say I love you one more time.

"So you guys can fly?" Iggy asked. He had opened from his shell, and he talked to us more like friends then strangers.

"Sadly yes." Fang replied.

"Why sadly?"

We were all tramping through the trees. Fang and I could fly, but we couldn't carry all 3 people. We kept Iggy and the twins in the middle so Iggy could hear every branch every vine and follow the footsteps of Fang who lead us. I stood at the back to make sure nothing came near to attack us which was very likely.

"Because we have to hide it from others, but it's our favorite thing to do." I replied.

"Oh. I wish I could fly. I wouldn't run into trees as much."

I laughed. "You'd run into birds."

"Aren't you suppose to be respectful to the blind?"

I shrugged. Elysia stopped suddenly and rubbed her eyes. I almost ran right over her.

"Elysia! What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm tired, but it's ok. I can keep going." She said smiling trying to be strong.

I smiled at her braveness. "It's ok. You don't have to hold up if you can't." Then, I knelt down with her back facing her. "Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"No. It's ok. You don't have to. I don't want to trouble you."

"Come on. We have to catch up with Fang and them."

She climbed on and rested her head on my shoulder. I ran and caught up to Fang easily since they were walking. By the time I got there, Elysia was asleep.

Fang looked and saw Elysia riding on technically my wings.

Then, he looked down at Elias. "Are you tired, too?" He asked.

Elias looked up with big blue eyes that matched Iggy's and nodded his head no. "Nope. But thank you for asking." He said smiling.

"So where are we going?" Iggy asked.

"To our place. Don't worry we have plenty of well beds. Nudge and Gazzy are there, too." Fang replied.

"Gazzy!?" Elias asked immediately perked up.

"Yeah. They were the ones who told us about you guys."

"Oh thank god they're still alive." Iggy said relieved.

After maybe an hour of walking, Elias was riding on Fang's back, and we made it to the hills where Gazzy was still asleep. Nudge was asleep by the fire waiting for us. When, she heard us come through the plains, she woke up and ran towards us.

"You made it!" she whisper screamed happily.

"Nudge?" Iggy heard her voice.

"Iggy!" Nudge ran to him and gave him a hug crying tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Iggy smiled and wiped away her tears. "Then stop crying silly."


	14. Get Together

Fang's POV

After all the little ones were put to bed, us older ones gathered around the fire. We aren't sure why we did this, but it felt right.

"I guess that's one thing we all have in common." Max said. We have been talking like we were best friends. Iggy and Nudge were so wise and mature for their age and for being completely human, but they were fun to talk to as well: easy.

"That we have no parents? I don't think that's a good thing." Nudge said snickering. See, even if something was horrible like a parent's death, no one was so sensitive about it.

"I still have a mother." I said.

"That we still have to visit." Max reminded me.

"And I'm blind!"

"And I'm adopted." Nudge said.

"Adopted? That's never been established." I said surprised.

"I knew about it! Can't you tell by her skin color?" Iggy said proudly.

"Iggy! You're blind!"

"Well then! Just tease the blind! I see how it is."

"You people haven't noticed I'm African?" Nudge interrupted.

"I thought you were just really tan…" Max said in shock.

Nudge burst our laughing. "So tan I'm chocolate."

"How old were you?"

"Somewhere around 6, old enough to take care of Gazzy but not old enough to run away. No that's not true… I ran away from home in the first place. I haven't seen my parents since, but they are probably still picking weed and selling them." Nudge said giggling.

"Nudge! So cold to your own parents…"

"No Max I'm serious."

"Oh."

"Well what about you Iggy? How did you become blind?" I asked curiously.

"You guys better not feel sorry for me when I tell you. It was an accident. I got shot in the head, and the doctor did surgery to take the bullet out, but I was left blind. There really was not choice though. Either live and be blind, or die and be blind. I don't really remember anything before that… it erased some of my memories too."

"Your turn!" Nudge said excitedly to me.

"What's there to tell? My mother's alive and my father is not."

"How'd he die?"

"He was the King, and someone shot him. It's part of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" they both asked together

"Fang!" Max scolded

"Sorry! It slipped…"

"Well, I suppose we might as well tell them… everything." Max admitted.

We must have stayed up for hours telling our story, and we showed Nudge our wings. Her eyes grew big and she reached out to brush our feathers down.

"Their beautiful…" she said her eyes glowing.

Iggy stood in the corner sulking about not being able to see them, but later on he joined in and ran his hand over the feathers. His touch was so light, it would be impossible to tell he's blind.

Max and I were just happy for once we didn't have to hide.


	15. Fang's Mother

Max's POV

"Take care of them while we're gone!" I yelled back as a last good-bye before ascending into the air with Fang to his mother's place.

"We have been our whole lives!" Iggy and Nudge yelled back simultaneously.

It's been a about 2 weeks since we told them our secret, and they understood without judging. With that, Iggy and Nudge have become so close to Fang and I, we've practically become one big family. Just not biologically, but who cares.

I laughed. "You know… Iggy and Nudge are a pretty good couple."

Fang stared at me then smirked at the idea. "You're dreaming."

"Of happiness. What's wrong with that?" I said smiling. "I'm marrying you in a couple of days, and I sure hope that's not a dream."

"It's a dream come true."

Fang's mother lived on a big acre of land surrounded by lots of wild flowers, trees, and private garden owned by about ten other people, whom she lived with.

"Your mother must be very good natured to be able to survive with so many strangers without going nuts." I said in a low voice as we landed.

"Once you get to know people, they aren't strangers anymore. They're friends." A sudden voice came from behind us making me jump so high I almost flapped again. Then, I realized my wings were still out.

"Oh these are stitch ons…" I began sounding pathetic.

Fang and his mother laughed. Their laughs sounded almost identical… soft. "It's ok Max, she knows about my wings." Fang said giving his mother a hug.

Fang's mother looked nothing like Fang. In fact, she looked the exact opposite, but she also had good smiles. Her green eyes radiated warmth, and her hair was a golden blonde tied up in a bun. She was very welcoming and I felt at comfort even though I knew nothing more than the fact she was Fang's mother.

"Max, nice to meet you. I see you have wings, too. But it's alright. I can keep a secret." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied smiling. Then, I noticed my favorite flowers. They were the same ones spread across the field where Fang proposed to me: white with orange tips and a purple center that smelled so sweet… sweeter then honeysuckle. I reached my hand out to touch one of the petals which felt velvety and smooth. "These are my favorite. They were also on the field where you asked me remember Fang?" I said turning to him.

"Congratulations." Fang's mother said before he could reply.

"How'd you know what he asked me?" I said confused.

"It's all written down, child." She replied laughing with joy. Then, she came forth and embraced me… no she didn't hug me… she embraced me. Her touch reminded me so much of my own mother.

"You've seen the prophecy?" I asked still surprised. She seemed too lovely to be entangled in the harsh world outside of these acres of lovely land that matched her personality.

"Yes… that's where it all started…" she began.


	16. Explanation

Max's POV

Fang, Selena (Fang's mother), and I all gathered around a stone table. This was it. After all those months of nothing but confusion, finally someone has all the answers.

Even so, Fang didn't look interested and merely sat back with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked Selena.

"Because I didn't want to be a part of that… violence… that power anymore. The King had two reasons to… murder your family. He wanted power, and he wanted his son."

At this Fang glanced up, but then went back to being serene.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your family has the blood of the tree. So that meant Fang's kingdom would have burned down, but by what we'll never know. Because instead, Fang's father decided to burn down your kingdom. Really he was trying to prevent the prophecy but he only started it. Still one thing doesn't change, you have the blood of the tree, and the tree of life needs you to survive."

"Father died the other day." Fang said suddenly.

"I see. So another prophecy has been fulfilled. That means the world will end soon. Once it does, you two need to go to the other side… the other world… of the dead, and assemble an army. There, you two will lead the fight and win victory. Then, you must reopen the portal and reincarnate the world of the living."

"Whoa now! Where is all this coming from?! I mean, yeah Fang and I have wings, but that was probably just a birth defect… I really don't think we're the ones who are meant to do all that… and it just seems… kinda… sudden and bizarre…and…" I started freaking out. This just didn't sound like something I was meant to do.

Fang put his arms around my shoulders to comfort me. Selena grabbed my hand in her soft, warm ones.

"It's ok Maximum. When the time comes, you'll be ready, and you'll know. You kids are the future. Literally..."

"Know what?"

She shrugged. "It's not my mission." She stood up. "But I wish you two well, and congratulations."

"Thank you mother."

Soon after, we were off into the air again.

"You're sure quiet." Fang said breaking the silence.

"Sorry, just deep in thought."

He flew in front of me suddenly making me stop in midair. He took my hands and looked me deep into the eyes.

"I promise. Whatever happens, we will be together. I will follow you anywhere. I love you Maximum."

I smiled at his sincerity. "Fang, let's do it right now."

"Get married?"

"Yes!"

"What about Iggy and Nudge and…"

"We can tell them after! Please Fang? We passed an abandoned church a few minutes ago. We can just go there."

He paused for a second then smiled and nodded.


	17. Thank you sincerely

Hey guys! I would like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed! Also, thank you to all those who have subscribed or added my story to favorites or added me to their favorites! It's because of you people that motivates me to keep writing. THANK YOU!!!

However, for all those who haven't I guess you just don't care.

Thank you to my reviewers:

CrazyNerdyFangirl

Bookwormie24

FallenGoth

kittenluv11

Maxine

iluvbooks379

Death is scary…6621

Jojii-chan

Less

Perci

TwilightGazer13

JesusFreakft

)(*wings*)(

Thank you to my subscribers, favorite author adders, and favorite story adders:

I would post the names, but I'm not sure where I can look to find out who's subscribed.

Still I'd like to thank you!


	18. Really Happy

Fang's POV

Max didn't want it to be fancy. She really only wanted my oath, and she wanted God to hear it. There was a garden that was somehow kept alive at the back. The church itself was mostly in ruins with tumbled down ceilings, but the garden looked perfect, and once again it smelled like Max.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. "Too bad it's abandoned… it looks so lonely" She laughed and flew across one of the larger fields and collapsed onto her back with her arms spread out.

I laughed and picked out a rare flower to tuck into her hair. Then, I took her hand in mine, and I started my vows. I'd never been to a wedding before, so I said what I could promise.

"I, Fang, will take Max as my wife. Max, I'll follow you wherever you go. I'll protect you, and always be by your side. I love you Max, always. I will be with you in life and in death for eternity."

There was a pause of silence as Max smiled. I just loved seeing her so happy like this.

"Me too." She said laughing.

"Oh wow. Can you really call this a wedding? We could have done this at the house."

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you won't leave me. Besides, I love spending time with you."

A strong wind blew across the flowers, and Max's hair waved in the wind. She looked so beautiful. I pulled her into a hug and she allowed me to hold her as she sighed.

"Me too." I said.

Everything was going perfectly, until a sudden crunch of leaved brought us both up into a fighting position.

"Whoa! Calm down kids. I'm not gonna hurt ya." A rough voice said through the bushes. First, a dark beard stuck out. Then, we saw a darker version of Santa Clause. He had a big bush of curly brown hair that matched the beard. He had friendly eyes and rosy cheeks and nose. He had his hands up as if to prove he wasn't going to hurt us. Yeah, like that'll work.

"Oh god. Is this for real?" Max dropped her stance as her eyes grew wide. The man also looked shocked.

"Max? What's going on?" I asked still in fighting stance and obviously confused.

"Jeb?" Max whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Max!" he answered, and they to each other embracing each other tightly. The sight was funny though because Max was only as tall as his shoulders. "Good heavens. You've grown so big." Jeb started crying. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too!" Max said near tears as well.

"So who's your friend?" he asked.

Max smiled and turned around to face me. "Fang, this is Jeb. He's like my second father. He's taken care of me since birth."

I still wasn't sure whether he was trusting or not, but I dropped my fists and nodded managing a small smile.

"Jeb, this is Fang. He's well my boyfriend? Husband?"

"Oh! How merry! My little Max is married!" Jeb picked Max up and swung her around, then he grabbed both of our hands and started dancing in circles. Max and I shrugged then joined in laughing. We had no idea what the heck we were doing, but we still had fun. Nothing could go wrong now. Max and I are together, and Max is finally happy. I mean really happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Fang's POV

Turns out, Jeb had been living in a cave since the kingdom had been destroyed. Lucky for him, he wasn't present at the time they had been attacked. He invited us to eat with him for just this once. He begged. Max begged. They won.

"Have you heard from Angel?" Max asked as she helped herself to another bowl of soup.

"No ma'am. Not since she left."

"Left? Where'd she go?"

"I got no idea. Just know someone told her to leave one night and she left the next mornin'."

"I miss her."

"I know you do."

"Well, think we can find her?" I asked willing to do anything to make Max happier.

"Oh but the world's so big! I have no idea where to start searching, and it might just be worthless…" Max still smiled.

Max's POV

It's true I missed Angel. I never got to say good-bye, and I knew if I really wanted to find her, Fang would be with me the whole time. Still, this all seemed pointless.

_It's not pointless, and you can't stay here for long. The people know you're here. They'll kill you and Fang. _

The voice! The thing that lead me out of the tunnel, and out of the castle. The voice that always sounded suspicious…

_But why? Why is everyone after us?! Why do they have to hurt us?! What on Earth did we do? _

_Sorry. I don't make the call. Destiny does. But I can warn you. You NEED to get out of here. Go back to your kingdom. _

_ My kingdom… what? Why?_

The voice got quiet, and I got frustrated.

"Answer me! Now!" I yelled realizing after that I had said that out loud. This earned me strange looks from Fang and Jeb.

"Max? You ok?" Fang asked.

I nodded. "I sure hope I am, and not going crazy." I said quietly. Jeb missed it but Fang got it and gave me a side glance.

"It's getting late kids. Jeb loves yall, but it's dark now. Yall should probably go!" Jeb said getting the bowls.

Max gave Jeb one final hug. I waited out at the edge and gave a final wave.

Fang's POV

"Tell me what's wrong." I persisted.

"It's nothing."

"Something's bothering you. Max, this is me you're talking about. I can read you like a book. You can't hide anything from me."

"Fang…"

"It's ok Max. Just say it."

"We need to go back to my kingdom, but I don't want to leave the kids alone…"

I smiled. This would be easy.


	20. Chapter 20

Fang's POV

"Is that it?"

"Well sort of…"

"I can fix that easily. We'll just go back pick up the kids then go, but why do we need to?"

"I'm not sure. The… voice told me." Her voice was tight and nervous.

Before I could reply I heard someone calling in my head. _Can you help me? Please?! _

_ Where are you? _

_ In the forest right below you. I can see you flying! But… you're human? _

_ Well duh aren't you? _

_ Uh… no smart one. Can you help? _Oh that's right. I forgot I could talk to animals.

_Yeah. I'll try to be quick. Stay safe if you can. _

"Max, we need to land." I said diving in.

"What? Wait! Why?!" Max 's voice was barely audible against the wind. "Fang! Wait!"

"There's no time! We got to go!"

_I see you! Turn left. _There's I could see a pure black Pegasus. Amazingly, he matched my wings.

"Whoa!" Max said shocked as well. "He looks like… you."

_What does she mean? _

I extended my wings.

_Oh… you're not human… _

_ I am! I just have wings too. Got a problem with that? _

The Pegasus's front left leg looked to have gotten cut with something, and blood was gushing out. It must have been a pretty deep cut.

"Oh god. He's bleeding." Max said running off.

"Wait where…"

"Stay here! I'll be right back."

I shrugged and slowly approached the Pegasus. I gently brushed down his fur.

_That feels amazing. _

_ Good. You must be in a lot of pain right now. _

_ I feel safer. _

I faced his eyes and immediately felt like I had known him my whole life rather than just meeting him. He had a white diamond shaped speck on his nose.

"Here! Rub this on cut!" Max yelled running towards us. In her hand was a bundle of herbs from… I'm not sure where."

"Where'd you get these?" I followed her directions and then tore off a piece of cloth to wrap it around his leg.

"From the tree over there. This is what Angel used whenever she or I got hurt."

_Thank you. Tell her thank you for me too. _

_ What's your name again? _

_ Oh I don't have one. I'm a stray. _

_ Well would you like to come with us? _

_ I think I'd like that. _

_ Ok then from now on, you're Cielo._

_ Thank you, master… _

_ Fang. _

"Cielo says thank you."

"You named him already?"

"Yeah he's a Pegasus. He can fly. Cielo means sky. And, he's coming with us… and he could probably give the kids a ride…"

_Hey you got any friends that are Pegasus?_


	21. Chapter 21

Max's POV

Fang had gotten us a friend to help. Well, Cielo was a Pegasus, but he seemed loyal enough. Anyways, now we were following Cielo to his hideout where we could get some more loyal followers.

However, on the way we ran into some trouble.

Midway, Cielo who was leading us stopped suddenly. His ears twitched.

"Someone's coming." Fang notified me. Fang and I jumped into fighting position while Cielo kicked his hind legs.

Out of the bushes jumped a pack of Erasers. Fang had told me about them after our last encounter which wasn't pretty even though we kicked their butt.

"Cielo, I think you should stay back. You're still hurt." I reminded, but Cielo only neighed and jumped up kicking down one of the Erasers. There wasn't many, only three.

Taking that as a cue, Fang and I also started attacking.

I jumped onto an ugly hairy face and gagged when he attacked back by digging his claws into my stomach. I side chopped his neck and then finished him off with a last kick to his head.

_Fang needs help. _The voice came and left within seconds, but I was already preparing for a kick when I heard Fang and help in the same sentence.

Sure enough an Eraser had Fang pinned down and had a sword held to his throat. Cielo was still fighting with a hurt leg.

I clamped down on the nastily furry ears. Then tried to kick his spine and pull his arms back, but he caught my ankle at the last minute. He twisted me to where I landed hard on my stomach, but I still kicked him back with my other leg.

That was the last one. They were all either down or limping away.

I reached out a hand to help Fang up.

"Thanks." Fang muttered. "I could have that you know."

I snickered. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Definitely."

"Are you ok?" Fang asked seeing my bloodied stomach.

"Yeah, not as deep as you'd think. What about you?" His cheek looked raw and he had cuts all down his arm.

"I'm ok. Cielo you ok?" Fang asked, and Cielo replied by neighing sweetly. I laughed and went over to pet him. "So brave and friendly…" I whispered.

"You should hear what he says to me." Fang murmured and gave Cielo a glance. It's true it was obvious Cielo belonged to Fang, but I had grown fond of him as well.

Finally, Cielo started galloping and quickly led us to a cave. Fang who was in front of me stopped suddenly and I ran right into him.

"Yo watch it! Why'd you stop?"

"Cielo told us to wait out here or else they'd start attacking."

"Lovely."

We peered through the cave from the bushes until Cielo came back out to lead us back in. All eyes were on us, yeah like we needed all this attention.

At one of the corners, a mother Pegasus stood as I passed and walked up to me. Her babies stared and smiled?

I reached out and stroked her nose. She was white with brown specks, and her eyes looked to friendly. Fang saw and came up to me smiling.

"I think she's chosen you." He said patting her back. "She matches your wings too. How convenient."

"You're so sweet natured." I told her. She answered by licking my bleeding cut on my arm. I laughed. "Thank you. Do you have a name?"

"She doesn't." Fang answered for her.

"You do now, Adelina."


End file.
